


This Is Halloween

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Flufftober, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, They're cute, Uncle!Magnus, everything is cute, madzie is cute, uncle!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “That’s beautiful, sweetpea. Did Uncle Alec help you with that?”Madzie nods enthusiastically, but whispers not-so-quietly, “He doesn’t have magic so I pretended he was changing the colors.”





	This Is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31: Free Day

“Boo!”

Alec falls to the ground, clutching his chest dramatically as Madzie giggles and jumps on top of him. Magnus watches with a fond expression as Catarina steps over his boyfriend and enters the loft. She is dressed in a black cat costume, as is her usual, while Madzie is dressed as a mermaid. 

“ _She won’t have to hide her gills_ ,” Alec had reasoned. 

It was a fantastic idea. Originally she had wanted to be an angel- Magnus recognized the irony in that, but he hadn’t discouraged her- but Alec can be very convincing when he wants to be. 

“She’s really excited to go out,” Catarina says lowly, gratefully taking the glass of whiskey that Magnus hands her. “I just hope no one looks too closely at her mark.”

“They won’t,” Magnus says, waving a hand dismissively. “It’s already getting dark and all of the kids will be focused on the candy.” 

“Magnus!” Madzie exclaims, and he turns just in time to see her leap toward him. 

He drops his wine glass to catch her on reflex, shooting Catarina an appreciative look as she catches it with her magic before it breaks and stains the carpet. Alec gets up from the floor slowly, a wide grin on his face, and raises an amused eyebrow as he meets Magnus’ gaze. 

“Look what I made,” Madzie says, poking Magnus’ shoulder and holding up her little bucket for gathering candy. It is shaped like a jack-o-lantern, but in the back there is a purple and blue tail fused to the cheap plastic. 

“That’s beautiful, sweetpea. Did Uncle Alec help you with that?” 

Madzie nods enthusiastically, but whispers not-so-quietly, “He doesn’t have magic so I pretended he was changing the colors.” 

Alec’s mouth falls open in exaggerated shock, and Madzie laughs, hiding her face from him. 

“How about we get going?” Catarina asks as she drains the rest of the whiskey from her glass. “We have lots of ground to cover.”

Madzie jumps down from Magnus’ arms and takes her mom’s hand, pulling on it excitedly. “Let’s go!”

They head toward the door and Magnus turns back to Alec, his heart warming as he sees the enchanted smile that is spread across his boyfriend’s face. He takes a step forward and intertwines their fingers, squeezing his hand gently. 

“You really love her, don’t you?” he asks. 

Alec turns to him and nods, his expression fond. 

“And I really love  _you_ , too,” he says, leaning in to press a kiss to Magnus’ forehead. 

“Magnus! Alec!” Madzie’s voice sounds from down the hallway. 

They move out of the loft hand in hand, and Magnus shuts off the lights with a snap of his fingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank god this event is over. I love y'all and I love writing, but it turns out that being required to write fluff every single day for a month is actual torture. 
> 
> It's likely that you won't be getting any fics from me for a while now that this is over since I'm doing original fiction for nanowrimo. I will eventually be posting my secret santa fic, though! (And who knows, I might put out a few between now and then. I wouldn't be surprised with the amount of fics I've already churned out in my fandom career.)
> 
> Anyway, Happy Halloween! I'm currently wearing a [cow onesie](https://twitter.com/magnusbicon/status/1057763733995425792) and drinking wine, so I'm taking this day as a win.


End file.
